Microprocessors and other semiconductor devices are often packaged in what is called pin grid arrays ("PGA"). These are actually very small boards of many circuits having a great many conductive contacts or pins by which they may be electrically connected to a much larger printed circuit board. In most cases, the pin grid array contains a large number of pins densely packed together, and when attached, the pins of the pin grid array are usually soldered to the printed circuit board or connected through a socket. A heat sink is often removably connected to the pin grid array to dissipate the heat generated by the semiconductor when in use. The heat sink may be attached to the pin grid array by some form of removable clip or clamp so that the heat sink may be removed from the pin grid array package or other semiconductor package. Because of space requirements on the boards, these PGA's or semiconductor packages are usually spaced as close as possible. As a result, it is often difficult for an assembler to physically position the several small clips used to attach the heat sink to the pin grid array, while properly aligning the heat sink and pin grid array, all at the same time. Moreover, the situation becomes even worse in trying to remove the connectors once the pin grid array is installed on the printed circuit board.
Because of the soldering that would be involved in attaching and removing the pin grid array, it is sometimes necessary to remove and re-attach the heat sink to the pin grid array after the latter is mounted on the board, without removing the pin grid array from the board itself. Unfortunately, the epoxy method (most common) for attaching heat sinks to pin grid arrays means that it cannot be easily separated when the pin grid array is soldered to the printed circuit board. Some clamps for attaching heat sinks to PGA's are small and difficult to properly grasp and/or position in the environment of a crowded assembled printed circuit board. Often, there is not enough room between the pin grid array and other components on the board for the assembler to hold and attach any of the prior art connectors, and as the connectors are sometimes made of metal, if they are dropped or become loose on the board itself, they could short out other expensive electronic devices.
An added problem with the prior art attachment and removal procedures is that they involve applying a downward force on the printed circuit board, which is undesirable. The boards during assembly are generally supported on opposite sides by rails, thereby permitting them to flex in the middle. Such a flexing, as is caused by this downward force, tends to stretch and possibly break the electrical traces on the board, particularly those that extend across the board between the rails. Consequently, besides lack of space problems in attaching or removing a heat sink to a pin grid array mounted on a board, the assembler must be very careful not to flex the board.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a means by which a heat sink may be easily attached to and removed from a pin grid array or other device while on the board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat sink which holds the clip/clips in place as if the heat sink and clips were a single unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for easily installing a connector for attaching a heat sink to a pin grid array or other device without flexing any printed circuit board to which the pin grid array or other device may already be attached.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for easily removing the clip for attaching a heat sink to a pin grid array or other device.